


Sourcherry (fanmix)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: Fanmix per la storia Sourcherry di AireHaleinski, con le adorabili illustrazioni di Coffeegirl_Alex.Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AireHaleinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/gifts).



> Benvenuti al mio fanmix AU! Beh? È una fanfiction AU, ci voleva un fanmix AU ;)  
>  In realtà, questo è quello che succede quando uno decide di fare un fanmix per una storia che, di fatto, ha già una sua colonna sonora sotto forma di titoli dei capitoli ispirati a canzoni. È stata una bella sfida, perché non mi sembrava giusto ignorare le canzoni che avevano ispirato l'autrice durante la stesura, ma allo stesso tempo volevo che ci fosse un tocco personale nella scelta dei brani, e il risultato finale è questo fanmix realizzato solo con versioni alternative. Come nei vecchi dischi, c'è un lato A, dove ci sono le canzoni scelte da me (sempre in versioni alternative, che i Beatles mi perdonino XD) e un lato B, con le canzoni da cui prendono spunto i titoli, scelte dall'autrice. 
> 
> Valeria, questo fanmix è ovviamente tutto per te, spero che alla fine ti sia piaciuto. Mi hai reso una bambina felice perché ho potuto lavorare su non uno, non due, ma ben tre OTP ♥♥♥

**Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDGCVY78A5q9QcjSx3PjVud))

 

**LATO A**

1\. **True Colors**  (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick)  
_dal film Trolls_

2\. **All night long**  (Sharleen Linton)  
_Versione Acustica_

3\. **I've just seen a face**  (Jim Strugges)  
_dal film Across the Universe_

4\. **The boys are back in town**  (McVicar)  
_Versione Acustica_

5\. **I want to hold your hand**  (T.V. Carpio)  
_dal film Across the Universe_

6\. **Landslide**  (Gwyneth Paltrow)  
_dalla serie Glee_

7\. **Stay Alive**  (Jose Gonzales)  
_Straight Away Remix_

8\. **Don't believe in love**  (Dido)  
_Versione Acustica_

9\. **Marry me** (Train)  
_First dance mix_

 

 

**LATO B**

1\. **Pay my rent**  (NOTEorious)  
_Versione A Cappella_

2\. **Brand new day**  (Demi Lovato)  
_Versione Nightcore_

3\. **Call me maybe**  (Ben Howard)  
_Live Lounge_

4\. **Lush Life**  (Nick Jonas)  
_Live Lounge_

5\. **Last friday night**  (Snow Patrol)  
_Live SiriusXM_

6\. **Someone who can dance**  (Icona Pop)  
_I M ALEC remix_

7\. **If you believe**  (Sasha)  
_Let it out mix_

8\. **Desire**  (Wolf Alice)  
_Live Lounge_

9\. **Just the way you are** (Bruno Mars)  
_Versione Acustica_

 

_ _

 

_ _

  

  

  

  

  

_ _

  

  

  

  

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi volesse, qui ci sono le versioni originali di tutte le canzoni del fanmix.  
> LATO A: [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPn0KFlbqX8) \- [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqAvFx3NxUM) \- [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Vm7lQ3EheY) \- [4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQo1HIcSVtg) \- [5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RD7RLe-m2zA) \- [6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_PQ4fRQ5Kc) \- [7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NucJk8TxyRg) \- [8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ9v4ckXyrU) \- [9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU)  
> LATO B: [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqDcTfoGy3o) \- [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IvvO1xABnU) \- [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic) \- [4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD4HCZe-tew) \- [5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlyXNRrsk4A) \- [6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zOVo__8Muw) \- [7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrp_72heXLs) \- [8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNb4FBawH_U) \- [9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk)


End file.
